WTVW
'''WTVW is an affiliate of the FOX Network in Evansville, Indiana. It broadcasts on analog ch. 7 & DT ch. 28. It's transmitter is located in Chandler. History Prior to 1995, the station was the ABC affiliate since beginning it's broadcasting operations in 1956. In 1995, the station was involved in a 3-way affiliation switch which also involved stations WEHT & WEVV. WTVW changed affiliation to FOX, while WEHT changed affiliation from CBS to ABC. Former FOX affiliate WEVV picked up the CBS affiliation. WFIE kept it's NBC affiliation. Throughout the station's affiliations with ABC & FOX, the station has always operated a local news department. Branded for years as Eyewitness News until 1995, the station changed branding to FOX 7 News following the affiliation switch. News was expanded to 2 hours on weekday mornings, + the addition of a 5 PM newscast. Newscasts came & went, with the cancellation of the midday news in the late 1990s, then later the 5 PM & finally, the morning news. For a few years this left only the 6 & 9 PM newscasts (the 10 PM news had earlier been 'moved' into the 9 PM timeslot & expanded to an hour). However, in March 2002, the morning & midday newscasts made a return, under the names FOX 7 Morningside & FOX 7 Midday, respectively. In 2006, the morning news, now known as AM Evansville, expanded to 3 hours, the midday newscast moved to a later time slot & a 6:30 PM weeknight newscast was added to the schedule. The news branding changed a number of times as well, from FOX 7 News to FOX 7 First News, then back to FOX 7 News. The station once briefly used WTVW NewsChannel 7 before again returning to the FOX 7 News title. WTVW is owned by the Nexstar Broadcasting Group, which acquired the station in 2003 as part of it's purchase of Quorum Broadcasting. Previous ownership included Woods Communications & before Quorum, Petracom Communications, which had switched the station's network affiliation. Broadcating Range WTVW can be picked up by antenna in every county in Southeastern Illinois, Southwestern Indiana & Northwestern Kentucky, as well as just about every county bordering these regions. Their Warning Area consists of all 10 Southeastern Illinois Counties, all 11 Southwestern Indiana Counties, all 9 Northwestern Kentucky counties plus 2 more in South Central Indiana: Crawford & Orange, 2 more in North Central Kentucky: Breckinridge & Grayson & 1 more in Southern Illinois: Hardin Trivia * Jackie Monroe, the weekday 6 & 9 PM co-anchor for FOX 7 News, was a contestant on NBC's Deal or No Deal on January 24 2007, where she won $83,000 on a "deal". * WTVW is 1 of 3 original ABC affiliates in Indiana to have switched to FOX. The other 2 are WBAK (now WFXW) in Terre Haute & WSJV in South Bend. Personalities Current Anchors: *Randy Moore - Anchor *Jackie Monroe - Anchor *Jason Claspell - Anchor *Lauren Matter - Anchor *Kelli Carlisle - Weekend Anchor/Reporter Meteorologists: *Ron Rhodes - Meteorologist *Matt Madigan - Meteorologist *Lauren Jones - Weekend Weather/Reporter Sports: *Doug Kufner - Sports Anchor *Rick Peltier - Sports Reporter Reporters: *LaTonya Stephens - Reporter *Julie Dolan - Reporter *Michael Chesney - Reporter *Sarah Lovett - Western Kentucky Reporter Notable Alumni *Rob Spicker, Weekend Anchor (now Morning Anchor @ WINK-TV in Fort Myers, FL, was @ WFTS-TV in Tampa, FL also been on Good Morning America, The Weather Channel & ABC Radio) *Jennifer McGilvray, reporter (now @ WISH-TV in Indianapolis) *Chris Cannon, Morning/Midday anchor (now @ WTVF-TV in Nashville) *Casey Stegall, reporter (now network correspondent for FOX News Channel in Los Angeles) *Jill Carlson, sports anchor/reporter (currently sports anchor @ WFLD-TV in Chicago, FOX O&O. Was first daily female sports anchor in Chicago) External links *FOX 7, WTVW's Website